The primary hypothesis to be tested in this study is that an employee- involved, worksite-wide behavior change program incorporating both environmentally and individually oriented interventions can increase consumption of fruits and vegetables. The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services has recommended that Americans should increase fruit and vegetable consumption to at least five servings per day. Worksites are a natural setting for implementing behavioral interventions to achieve these changes. The emphasis of the present study is increased fruit and vegetable consumption in the entire worksite, and is designed to be a community prototype. The primary aims of this study are to: 1. Develop the community-based 5-A-DAY intervention, integrating both individual and environmental strategies; 2. Implement the intervention in worksites; and 3. Evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention in increasing fruit and vegetable consumption using a rigorous randomized controlled trial. The secondary aims are to: 1. In collaboration with the State Department of Health, develop a nutrition training and certification program for food service managers; 2. Evaluate the processes of change in increasing fruit and vegetable consumption, including employees' awareness and attitudes, and changes in the worksite environment; and 3. Estimate the impact of the intervention on dietary behavior of employees with respect to fat and fiber related dietary habits. Twenty-eight worksites with cafeterias will be randomized to intervention or control. the intervention design is based on an established theoretical model of behavioral change. Evaluation of the intervention includes both surveys of individuals selected in cross-sectional samples of the workforce at baseline and two year follow-up and unobtrusive environmental indicators. The analysis will be conducted using an iterative weighted least squares linear model, adjusting for both individual and environmental effects, and taking into account the group randomized design.